


Candycorn/La sucre corne

by civan



Series: Miraculous Season 4 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode style fic, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Ship Swap Theory, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civan/pseuds/civan
Summary: Marinette is tired and stressed out from her responsibilities as her alter-ego and is home alone :)!But an unexpected visit from Manon turns into a disaster as Manon finds a Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Miraculous Season 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860985
Kudos: 18





	Candycorn/La sucre corne

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on a ship swap theory that is expected in season 4. As the entire plot of the season is not revealed in just one episode, you should consider this episode to be around one third into the season. This is a one of three episodes that are partly connected.  
> I've written it in script format as visual jokes and gags from the series are impossible to depict in prose format. I also wanted to keep it as episode like as possible. It was also a challenge to keep it within the constraints of the show and the duration of an episode.  
> It has a few French terms from the show (French dub fan here :D):
> 
> C'est la cata - This is a catastrophe  
> Salut - Hi  
> Bien sûr - Of course  
> Bien joué - well done ("Pound it!")
> 
> Sorry for the bad formatting, but the site doesn't allow correct script format.

  * FADE IN: 

EXT. MARINETTE’S HOUSE - DAY 

A beautiful, sunny Sunday in Paris. 

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM - DAY 

Marinette’s room is empty and quiet. Suddenly a KWAMI flies happily from one end of the screen to another end and moves off screen. Then the second one does the same in opposite direction. Then the third and fourth together. Noises of joy are being heard. 

TIKKI is floating and looking confused as Kwamis zip around her and she turns from one to the other and tries to say something to them and control them like a traffic cop while we hear multiple bangs in the background. 

MARINETTE rushes into the room and grabs her head freaked out as she rushes toward her desk and starts making hush sounds and mimics with her hands for the Kwamis to calm down. Sounds start being quieter. Tikki flies toward Marinette. 

TIKKI 

> Sorry for all the banging, Marinette. The Kwamis are very curious and are overjoyed that you let them out to see the world. It’s not often that they have a chance to do that. Thanks again from all of us! 

MARINETTE 

> It’s okay, Tikki. I’m happy if you guys are happy. Although I’m home alone today, you guys still have to be quiet, just in case. And I want to finally enjoy some time for myself and relax from everything. 

DAIZZI flies into the screen to Marinette who turns her head to it in her happy mood to listen to it talking. 

DAIZZI 

> Hey, Marinette, will you remove Adrien’s photos? 

MULLO flies into the scene. Marinette turns her head towards it confused. 

MULLO 

> Will you replace them with Luka’s photos? 

Marinette looks angrily at Tikki who smiles nervously. 

TIKKI 

> Hihihihi…they are very curious. 

There is a doorbell sound. Marinette rushes out of the room. Kwamis continue with their fun. 

INT. MARINETTE’S HOUSE/FRONT DOOR - DAY 

Marinette opens the front door where NADJA CHAMACK is waiting with MANON. Manon cheerfully hugs Marinette’s legs much to Marinette’s surprise and runs off screen as we hear her running up the steps. 

MARINETTE 

> Hey! Where are you going? We didn’t-- 

Nadja speaks to Marinette very fast without interrupting while Marinette tries to say something all the time but is totally ignored and interrupted by Nadja. 

NADJA CHAMACK 

> Marinette, could you please take care of… 

MARINETTE 

> Uh, I-- 

NADJA CHAMACK (CONT’D) 

> …Manon until the evening? I have… 

MARINETTE (CONT’D) 

> No sleep-- 

NADJA CHAMACK (CONT’D) 

> …a major scoop and nobody’s home. Oh, … 

MARINETTE (CONT’D) 

> Me-- 

NADJA CHAMACK (CONT’D) 

> …you’re such a wonderful girl! Thank… 

MARINETTE (CONT’D) 

> Ladybug? 

NADJA CHAMACK (CONT’D) 

> …you! Bye! 

Nadja leaves and closes the door behind her. Marinette is left speechless and just shrugs and sighs. She speaks disappointed. 

MARINETTE 

> So much for the free time for myself this Sunday. 

She turns around and low-spirited as she is, slowly walks off screen. 

INT. MARINETTE’S HOUSE/KITCHEN - DAY 

Manon is all over the room as Marinette enters and looks drained. Manon jumps on the couch and looks at her. 

MANON 

> Marinette, do you want to play? 

MARINETTE 

> Can we play later? 

MANON 

> Nobody ever wants to play with me! 

MARINETTE 

> I’m sorry, Manon. I’m just tired. Why don’t you go upstairs while I’m mix up a snack and then we’ll play? 

MANON 

> Yay! 

Manon runs upstairs to Marinette’s room, while Marinette walks over to the kitchen and starts preparing something. 

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM - DAY 

Kwamis are still playing around as Manon enters the room. They quickly hide, but nothing escapes child’s eyes. She thought she saw something and starts looking around the table. And looking all over the table, Manon finds the Miracle box lying on top of Marinette’s table. She walks toward it and starts playing with it and as all children do, finds a way to open all of the drawers. 

MANON 

> Wow! 

She takes the MOUSE MIRACULOUS necklace and puts it around her neck. She just looks at it and admires it. 

Kwamis look at Manon and wonder what should they do. Mullo starts floating away from them. 

Tikki and Mullo speak quietly. 

TIKKI 

> Where are you going? 

MULLO 

> She has my Miraculous. I have to go. She’s my…owner. 

Mullo flies over to Manon. Manon looks amazed at Mullo. 

MANON 

> A flying balloon doll! Wow! Cool! 

MULLO 

> I’m not a balloon. I’m a Kwami. My name is Mullo. 

Manon pauses for a moment. 

MANON 

> A flying talking balloon doll! What else can you do? 

MULLO 

> Well…er…I grant powers. 

MANON 

> Wow! Can you do this? 

Manon puts fingers in her mouth and sticks her tongue out. Mullo reluctantly tries the same. 

MANON 

> What do you grand? 

MULLO 

> Grant. Powers. My special power is the power of multitude. On command multiply, my owner divides into multiple smaller individuals of itself. 

Manon looks at Mullo dumbfounded and blinks. 

MANON 

> What!? 

MULLO 

> Em…once my owner says the command “Transforme moi” (“Get squikky”) it… 

MANON 

> Transforme moi (Get squikky)? 

Mullo flies into the necklace and we see a fast transformation of Manon. She has a gray suite, small ear like buns, a mask and black little girl’s shoes with a strap. 

Tikki looks in shock at what just happened and flies into the floor to Marinette. 

Manon looks at her new appearance. 

MANON 

> Wow, new clothes. Hey, where did the balloon go. What was its name? Mu…Mul…Multiply… 

Manon starts to divide herself up. 

INT. MARINETTE’S HOUSE/KITCHEN - DAY 

Marinette is still preparing a meal for Manon. Tikki comes out from the roof. 

TIKKI 

> Marinette! 

MARINETTE 

> Tikki, be quiet and hide! 

But, as she says that she realizes what mistake she had done earlier which completely freaks her out. 

MARINETTE 

> Tikki! Kwamis! Manon! 

TIKKI 

> Yes! You better come up there at once! 

Marinette starts running up the stairs. 

MARINETTE 

> No, no, no, no, no! 

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM - DAY 

Marinette enters the room running. 

MARINETTE (CONT’D) 

> No, no, no, no! 

Marinette gasps at the sight. 

Six Manons size about 20cm (ca 5 in.) are playing with each other. 

A SERIES OF SHOTS – MANON’S SPLITS ARE PLAYING 

\--one Manon is jumping rope that she got with the mouse powers 

\--one Manon is playing hopscotch 

\--two Manons are jumping one over the other thanks to their superpowers 

\--two Manons are playing catch 

EXT. MARINETTE’S HOUSE - DAY 

Marinette shouts so loud that it is heard on the street. 

MARINETTE (O.S.) 

> C’est la cata! 

The pigeons fly and coo as they get scared of Marinette’s voice. 

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM - DAY 

MARINETTE 

> Ok, ok. Calm down, Marinette. 

She breaths in, walks over and kneels down next to Manons. 

MARINETTE 

> Hello, Manon…um…Manons. Are you having fun, hehehe? 

ONE OF MANON’S SPLITS 

> Yes! Look at my new friends, Marinette. 

ONE OF MANON’S SPLITS 

> Why are you so big? 

ONE OF MANON’S SPLITS 

> Where is Mullo? 

ONE OF MANON’S SPLITS 

> Will you play with me? 

MARINETTE 

> Um, yes…hehehe…now, why don’t you all just come next to each other and say unify, hehehehe? 

ONE OF MANON’S SPLITS 

> Why? 

MARINETTE 

> Then you’ll be big again. 

ONE OF MANON’S SPLITS 

> No! You’re a bad babysitter and you don’t want to play with me! I’m going to find some other friends. 

All of the splits start running and jumping all over Marinette, her legs, head, shoulders and are heading toward the window. Marinette tries clumsily to grab any of them, but it just ends up bad. Manons jump out of the window thanks to their superpowers one by one as Marinette looks in despair on what is just happening. 

She completely freaks out. 

MARINETTE 

> Tikki, tell me that this didn’t happen! Tell me that they didn’t ran away! 

TIKKI 

> This didn’t happen? They didn’t ran away? 

Marinette already on her knees feels devastated and bumps with her head down all the way to the floor. 

MARINETTE 

> Oh! 

She speaks totally exhausted with her head into the floor. 

MARINETTE (CONT’D) 

> Why me? 

TIKKI 

> Marinette, look! 

Tikki points toward TV on the Marinette’s monitor as breaking news is shown. Nadja Chamack is presenting. 

NADJA CHAMACK 

> We have received interesting reports of… 

We see the TV screen completely where various videos are shown of Manon’s splits who are playing at playgrounds and parks all over Paris. 

NADJA CHAMACK (V.O.) 

> …small superheroes playing in the Paris’ parks. 

INT. GABRIEL AGRESTE’S OFFICE - DAY 

We zoom out from the TV screen to reveal GABRIEL AGRESTE’S office. Gabriel is watching the TV broadcast on his work computer as the report is switched to background noise. 

GABRIEL AGRESTE 

> This is interesting. It looks like a holder of a Mouse Miraculous. But what is it doing? 

NATHALIE SANCŒUR enters the scene. Gabriel is thinking. 

NATHALIE SANCŒUR 

> It looks like it’s playing. Like a child. 

GABRIEL AGRESTE 

> What if it is a child? 

NATHALIE SANCŒUR 

> Why would Ladybug give a miraculous to a child? 

GABRIEL AGRESTE 

> Maybe she didn’t. Maybe it stole it from her or it has just found it. 

NATHALIE SANCŒUR 

> That would mean that it knows Ladybug or her whereabouts. 

GABRIEL AGRESTE 

> Or maybe even who she is. Capturing it would provide us with a miraculous and some interesting information. 

He turns toward the painting of his wife with a smirk and presses the buttons. 

GABRIEL AGRESTE 

> Come, Nathalie. We have work to do. 

Gabriel lowers down on his elevator. 

INT – LE PAPPILON’S LAIR 

Gabriel raises on his elevator. 

LE PAPILLON transformation takes place. 

Nathalie joins le Papillion. 

MAYURA transformation takes place. 

MAYURA 

> Shall I create a senti-monster that should catch the child? 

LE PAPILLON 

> No, Mayura. We’re not monsters. I think we should try a different approach. We don’t want the senti-monster to lure Ladybug, but that it lures the child in a calm and peaceful way. 

EXT. JARDIN DES TUILERIES - DAY 

LADYBUG arrives at the scene swinging from her yo-yo. She starts walking around the park with other visitors while the children keep turning toward her. She waves happily to the children, but is partly worried and is looking for one part of Manon. At last, she finds it playing near the trees. 

Ladybug rejoices as maybe she’ll finally have some luck today and finish this quickly. She runs over to Manon as there is a scream from a bystander. Ladybug turns around as the visitors keep running away and she has something to see – a giant UNICORN. Its legs are as tall as the biggest trees in the park. It has a giant lollipop instead of a horn and its mane and tail is made completely out of candy and lollipops and it doesn’t look vicious at all. Quite the opposite, it’s too cute! 

Ladybug takes a defensive stance around Manon with her yo-yo, but Manon just keeps looking at the unicorn in awe her eyes all brightening up. 

Unicorn stands on its back feet like it’s taking a defensive stance. That alerts Ladybug and she jumps toward the unicorn to attack. 

Unicorn looks sweetly and innocently with a fright in its eyes as Manon gets a worried face. She takes her jump rope and throws it. The jump rope catches Ladybug’s leg while she is in flight and Manon pulls her toward her as Ladybug looks in surprise and lets out a yelp. 

In the next scene we see Manon twirling Ladybug multiple times with her jump rope and then throwing her toward LOUVRE with a big scream from Ladybug. 

EXT. LOUVRE - DAY 

Ladybug flies into the scene and hits the wall of the Louvre museum. She slowly slides down the wall off screen with pain cries. 

EXT. JARDIN DES TUILERIES - DAY 

MANON 

> You bad Ladybug. You wanted to harm the poor, sweet unicorn. 

INT – LE PAPPILON’S LAIR 

Le Papillion is very happy. 

LE PAPILLON 

> Now, this is interesting. This might turn out better than expected. 

EXT. JARDIN DES TUILERIES - DAY 

Manon is running happily toward the unicorn who lowers itself for her so she can climb on its back. The unicorn runs away with Manon’s split riding it. 

EXT. LOUVRE - DAY 

Ladybug is on the floor totally beaten up. She barely speaks. 

LADYBUG 

> C’est la cata…I’ll need help. 

She opens up her yo-yo and writes a message to Chat Noir. 

INT. ADRIEN’S ROOM - DAY 

ADRIEN is watching the news where the fight between Ladybug and Manon took place. 

ADRIEN 

> Plagg, what do you make of this? Ladybug fought with the holder of the Mouse Miraculous! And the holder of the Mouse Miraculous is – Marinette! Maybe something happened to her! 

PLAGG 

> Oh, getting worried about Marinette? 

ADRIEN 

> Stop teasing me around. 

CHAT NOIR transformation takes place. 

As soon as the transformation is over, his staff begins to ring. Chat Noir opens it and reads the message from Ladybug. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Ladybug needs me! 

Chat Noir closes his staff and jumps out through the room’s open window. 

EXT. JARDINS DU TROCADÉRO - DAY 

One of Manon’s splits is running happily between people in the park who look at her and think she is very cute. The unicorn with one of Manon’s splits riding it arrives to the park. 

Ladybug arrives and Chat Noir arrives as well next to her. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Salut, m’lady! I see you have a busy Sunday. 

LADYBUG 

> I’m not in a mood for jokes, Chat Noir. I’m stressed as it is. We have to stop that unicorn from getting all of the…um…I’ll explain later. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Ok. I understand. 

Chat Noir runs off screen to attack the unicorn. 

LADYBUG 

> Chat noir! No! Wait! 

Chat noir doesn’t hear her and jumps toward the unicorn to attack it with his staff. Manon part on the unicorn gets worried and looks at the Manon part in the park. The Manon in the park understood the look and pulls out her jump rope and throws it at Chat noir. It catches him in mid flight and pulls him down with a yelp. Manon on the ground throws him onto the walls of Trocadéro as Chat Noir screams. 

ALL MANONS 

> Naughty kitty! 

EXT - TROCADÉRO, DAY 

Chat Noir hits the wall in the same manner as Ladybug in Louvre and slides down slowly the same way crying out in pain. 

INT. LE PAPPILON’S LAIR - DAY 

Le Papillion is extremely happy. 

LE PAPILLON 

> This is amazing! Mayura, tell the senti-monster to listen to the holder of the mouse miraculous and to bring it here once they are all merged! 

EXT. TROCADÉRO - DAY 

Ladybug comes running to Chat noir as he lays all beaten up on the ground. 

LADYBUG 

> Kitty, are you all right? 

Chat noir can barely speak. 

CHAT NOIR 

> I just want to paws for a moment… 

LADYBUG 

> You’re all right. Sorry, I should have warned you earlier that they defend the unicorn. They think it’s sweet. 

Chat Noir looks at Ladybug. 

Manon in the park jumps up on the back of the unicorn and merges with the Manon that was already riding it. The unicorn runs away with Manon riding it. 

Chat Noir stands up. 

CHAT NOIR 

> I don’t understand this? Is that Marinette!? Is she akumatized? Is she all right? 

LADYBUG 

> Um, well, um, no. Yes. Oh! It’s not Marinette. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Who is it then? How did it get hold of the mouse miraculous? Did you give it to it? 

Ladybug tries to talk herself out of it sweetly. 

LADYBUG 

> Um, maybe we can talk about it later? 

But Chat Noir is determined. 

CHAT NOIR 

> No! You’ll explain me everything here and now! I’m worried about you, about that holder and Marinette. I want to know what is going on! 

LADYBUG 

> Um…well, I wanted to give Marinette a second chance. Since she was the only one who wasn’t seen as the holder after Miracle Queen. But she is such a klutz that a little girl, Manon, somehow got hold of the Mouse Miraculous. I’m so angry at Marinette that she’ll never get a Miraculous again! 

CHAT NOIR 

> I appreciate that you gave her another chance. That’s so Ladybug of you. She’s a very caring and nice girl which shares many qualities with you. 

Ladybug looks at Chat Noir awkwardly. 

CHAT NOIR 

> We have to work together and find a way to snatch Manon away from that…what is that? A senti-monster? 

LADYBUG 

> Most likely. And I bet the Amok is in that lollipop. We have to stop it before it brings Manon to le Papillon. That will endanger Manon and Marinette. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Let’s go! 

A SERIES OF STILL SHOTS – LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR TRY TO CATCH MANONS AND STOP THE UNICORN 

\--near a ferries wheel one small Manon and a big Manon both throw Ladybug and Chat noir simultaneously who look totally dumbfounded by the situation 

\--a bigger Manon then in previous shot leaves riding the unicorn, while Ladybug and Chat Noir lie beaten up on the ground 

\--Ladybug and Chat Noir are tied up together by an even bigger Manon from the previous shot 

EXT. CHAMP DE MARS - DAY 

Ladybug and Chat noir land in the scene. The park is full of people with children **.** They see the last Manon split running toward the arriving unicorn with a big Manon riding it. Last Manon jumps on the back and merges with the big Manon. The Manon is now complete with all splits merged. 

LADYBUG 

> Ok, it’s time! 

LUCKY CHARM sequence takes place. 

Ladybug gets a megaphone. 

LADYBUG 

> A megaphone!? How bizarre can it get? 

EXT. LADYBUG’S POV - DAY 

Ladybug looks around, but except everyday people sees nothing that can help her solve the problem. 

EXT. CHAMP DE MARS - DAY 

CHAT NOIR 

> M’lady, you better call in the cavalry or Manon will run away for good! 

LADYBUG 

> The cavalry! Bien sûr! 

Ladybug takes the megaphone and starts talking in presentation style. 

LADYBUG 

> Children of Paris! Behold, the latest attraction in our city – a real, cute, live unicorn! 

The nearby children look up in awe. Parents don’t look so delighted. 

LADYBUG 

> This unicorn and a superhero riding it are just waiting for you to play with it. Safety is Ladybug approved! 

The children start running toward the unicorn much to parents' relief after hearing Ladybug’s words. They storm the panicking unicorn as Manon is overjoyed to see so much children wanting to play with her. 

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR - DAY 

Le Papillion freaks out at the sight. 

LE PAPILLON 

> No! 

EXT. CHAMP DE MARS - DAY 

A SERIES OF STILL SHOTS – CHILDREN PLAYING WITH THE UNICORN 

\--children and Manon are playing all over the panicking unicorn 

\--children and Manon are hanging all over the panicking unicorn who is more and more exhausted 

\-- children and Manon are jumping all over the panicking unicorn who can barely take it any longer 

Finally, unicorn is down and exhausted while the children continue playing with it. 

LADYBUG 

> Kitty, would you do me the honor? 

CHAT NOIR 

> With pleasure, m’lady. 

A CATACLYSM sequence takes place. 

Chat Noir touches the giant lollipop on unicorn’s head and it vaporizes as an AMOK comes out of it. 

Ladybug’s Amok catching sequence takes place. 

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG sequence takes place. It repairs the minor damage Ladybug did to the Louvre and Chat Noir to Trocadéro. 

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR - DAY 

Le Papillion is holding his stick in front of him as he slightly shakes it out of anger. He grinds his teeth on his angry face while he’s still looking at the stick. 

All of a sudden, he raises his arms and shouts. The circular window begins to close. 

LE PAPILLON 

> I’ll get you! I’ll find you, Ladybug! 

EXT. CHAMP DE MARS – SUNSET 

LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR 

> Bien joué! 

Manon comes running happily toward Ladybug who hugs her and holds her with joy. She puts her down and takes off the Mouse Miraculous necklace and Manon reverts back to her normal self. Ladybug looks exhausted as she speaks to Chat Noir. 

LADYBUG 

> Finally! I didn’t need this on a Sunday. I’m so exhausted, kitty, from all of these responsibilities. 

Chat Noir holds her shoulders. 

CHAT NOIR 

> That’s why you’re Ladybug. You’re the only one who can pull all of this off. And you’re doing such a good job! Without you, none of this would be possible. We’re here just to give a helping paw. 

Ladybug smiles at him. 

CHAT NOIR 

> You take the Miraculous and I’ll take Manon back to Marinette. You’re already exhausted as it is and your transformation time is almost up. 

LADYBUG 

> Thanks, kitty. 

Chat noir crouches next to Manon. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Now, which little girl would like a piggyback ride on an awesome superhero as myself back to her babysitter? 

MANON 

> Me, me, me, me! 

Manon jumps on Chat Noir’s back, they wave to Ladybug and jump off screen with a big cheer. Ladybug waves to them in a relaxed manner. But then she remembers and freaks out. 

LADYBUG 

> They’re going to Marinette’s! And she’s here and not there! 

Ladybug nervously winds her yo-yo and jumps off screen. 

EXT. MARINETTE’S BALCONY - NIGHT 

Ladybug jumps on Marinette’s balcony from off screen and transforms back to Marinette. Kwamis pop their heads out from all over balcony and items on the balcony. Marinette makes nervous signals with her hands to them to hide, but Chat Noir arrives on the balcony from off screen with Manon and Marinette hides her hands behind her back. 

MANON 

> Marinette! I’ve had so much fun with Ladybug and Chat Noir! 

CHAT NOIR 

> Yes, you did! We had fun as well. Hi, Marinette. Don’t worry. Manon is safe and sound and Ladybug has the Mouse Miraculous. 

MARINETTE 

> Thanks, Chat Noir. That’s a relief. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Unfortunately, she also said that you probably won’t get the Miraculous back again. 

Marinette answers sadly. 

MARINETTE 

> The necklace? Maybe it’s for the better. I’m such a klutz anyway. 

MANON 

> But you have so much more jewelry in your red box with black spots! 

Marinette starts laughing nervously and scratching her head. 

MARINETTE 

> Yes, of course, hehehehe, my custom-made jewelry box. 

CHAT NOIR 

> Anyway, I’ll have a talk with Ladybug about it. I believe you deserve it. 

Chat Noir takes her hand with both his hands. 

CHAT NOIR 

> You really did awesome stuff as Multimouse. That was so impressive how you saved my Kwami, Ladybug and me. 

Marinette is just looking at him dumbfounded without blinking. 

CHAT NOIR (CONT’D) 

> I think you are a really special girl, Marinette. 

Chat Noir turns around and jumps on the balcony fence. Just before he leaves, he turns his head and looks at Marinette one more time. 

CHAT NOIR 

> I’m really sorry that we can’t know each other in real life. I’d love to spend some time with you. See you around! 

Chat Noir jumps off screen as we focus on Marinette at the balcony. 

MARINETTE 

> Sa yu…Se ya…s…Why am I stuttering? 

She grabs her head in panic. 

MARINETTE (CONT’D) 

> Oh, no! Not again! Not him! 

The Kwamis at the balcony window start talking while Marinette is jumping around in the background frantically holding her head and moving on and off screen from one side of the screen to the other while Manon is dancing around her. 

TRIXX 

> She likes Chat Noir now as well. 

ORIKKO 

> So, that’s Adrien, Luka and now Chat Noir. 

BARKK 

> Do you guys think that Chat Noir looks like Adrien? 

DAIZZI 

> No, he doesn’t! 

ZIGGY 

> Yes, he does. 

POLLEN 

> We’ll ask Plagg when he comes by next time. 

Tikki is among the Kwamis by the window. While other Kwami’s chattering is turned to background noise, Tikki looks sadly at Marinette. 

POLLEN 

> Tikki, your owner is the best! We hadn’t had so much fun in cycles! 

Tikki ignores Pollen completely and is still sadly focused on Marinette. 

TIKKI 

> Oh, Marinette… 

We see the entire balcony. Marinette is lying on the roof clutching her legs and looking totally freaked out. Manon is jumping around her in circles and singing. Kwamis are arguing at the window. We zoom out. 

MANON 

> Marinette likes Chat Noir! Marinette likes Chat Noir! 

MARINETTE 

> C’est la cata! C’est la cata! C’est la cata! 

ENDCARD 

Marinette, visibly worried, is back to back with Chat Noir who just smiles. They are surrounded by splits of Manon who have formed a heart shape. 

FADE OUT 

THE END 

[Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Chat%20Noir*s*Marinette%20Dupain-Cheng/works)




End file.
